Yullen
by 101natalie
Summary: Allen is the new student in Black Order Academy. He meets lots of friends there but the most interesting one is Kanda...
1. Chapter 1

Yullen~ chapter 1

Allen woke with a fright, drenched in sweat. " Oh, just another nightmare.. " Allen said as he turned to look at the clock. Allen got nightmares often. He quickly got dressed for school and left his apartment. Today was Allen's fist day of high school. He was exited but nervous because he didn't know how kids would react when they saw his arm. People didn't really seem to mind his scar on his face, but they thought it was a tatoo. While he was walking, Allen met up with his friend Lavi , a red head, who went to school with him before. After lots of catching up they arived at The Black Order High School. Right when Allen saw it he knew it would be a long year..

Allen walked in with Lavi and they went to go get there schedules. They had 2 classes together at the end of the day (math and gym). They said farewell and went to there first classes. Except Allen got lost on the way though this big school. After asking, Allen found his science class and walked in late. Allen's face flushed when he walked in. Everybody was staring at him. He didn't know what to do so he just smiled and walked up to the teacher. " Class this is our new student Allen Walker. Please be kind to him." said the teacher. Allen noticed that when (yes hes the teacher XD) said the last part of his sentence he looked at a guy with long dark blue hair with black highlights who was sitting in the front. " Che" said the teen simply while looking away. Allen face flushed again when he noticed he had been staring. He herd giggles from the girls in the back. looked at Allen and then said to the class " everyone introduce your selves to Allen by the end of the day, got that? " Allen quickly walked to the seat that told him to go to earlier. After ALL that torture it was finally lunch.

Allen sat with Lavi and his, and soon to be Allen's, friend Lenalee. Lenalee had short dark green hair was very popular amongst the boys. The trio chatted away and soon people started to stare at Allen while people came up to him and introduced them selves. Allen couldn't help but blush and as soon as it was them three again Lavi teased " boy, Allen looks like your getting popular already!" Allen smiled and looked down. " that's everyone in my class bu-" Allen was cut of by " Che. The names Kanda and IM also in your class, baka moyashi" teased the guy from earlier. " The names Allen! And I know your in my class I was going-" Allen was cut off again " save it, Moyashi" said Kanda as he smirked and walked away. Allen look like someone just ate his dongos. " Woahh, chill Allen" Lavi said as Lenalee giggled. Allen just whipped his head around and continued eating. Allen stopped for a second. " What does ' moyashi' mean anyway?" he questioned his two friends. They started laughing. " It means Beansprout" Lenalee giggled. Now not just Allen, but Lavi and Lenalee knew to that it would be a long year.

Allen met up with Lavi as they walked to there last two classes together. Allen stopped when he saw Kanda staring at him from the opposite hall. Kanda che'd and turned around but Allen saw that the evil samurai had blushed a little. Allen flushed and kept walking with his head down to math class. Lavi noticed and smirked "got a crush yet, all?" Lavi whispered. Allen shuck his head but he knew he felt something for Kanda. After they finished math they went to get changed for gym. Allen was a bit nervous because he would have to take off his gloves and put on a short sleeve instead of his usual long. Allen got changed and got used to he stares on his left arm. He even saw Lavi and KANDA stare. Allen flushed again for the millionth time today and started running the track with Lavi. "How come your arm looks like that? All?" Lavi asked curiously. Allen explained how it was a curse and now he's and exorcist and yada yada yada. Lavi smirked and said "so your not so scrawny after all". Allen whipped his head towards his friend and pushed him a tad. "Hahahaha I'm just kidding!" Lavi teased. Allen sighed. Then said to Lavi "well I guess this is why no girl likes me". " Aw, cheer up bud. One day you'll have someone special!" Lavi said with a thumbs up.

Turns out that Kanda has science, drama and gym with Allen. 'How nice' Allen thought.

As Allen was walking home alone ( Lavi had a date with Lenalee) he decided while he was out he would go shopping. Allen love to read so he went to the book store. He stopped as he saw something. Or someone right in front of him.

- Yayyyy ok so this is my first fanfic EVER! I hope you guys like and sorry if I spelt something. Wrong. I'm not good with spelling XD som um ya :3 plz review! Oh and just to let you know this IS a yullen :3 haha as I was re-reading this I almost said I wonder what happens next as if it wasn't mine XD Natalie out~ :)


	2. Chapter 2

My fanfic chapter 2

Allen stopped as he saw Kanda in front of him. "Che. You need something moyashi?" Kanda asked as he looked at the books. " Ummmm.. No actually I just wanted to get a book." Allen answered sharply. Kanda look outside. "Shit..." Kanda cussed. "What is it?" Allen asked. " Nothing, it just started snowing." Kanda replied. Allen looked outside and saw white flakes falling everywhere. "Oi, moyashi. This your season 'cuz looks like you'd camouflage pretty good out there now." Kanda snickered. Allen stared at him. "It's Allen, BaKanda." Allen bitterly replied. Kanda looked at him back. " Oh, so now I have a nickname from the moyashi?" Kanda stated. This kept going on until the book store close and they where forced to leave. Kanda heard Allen cuss something. "What's up moyashi?" Allen was about to say his name is Allen AGAIN, but he gave up and said " I'm supposed to walk home but is its snowing and I got no car." Kanda grabbed Allen by the wrist and dragged him to a car that was dark black with chrome. Allen look shocked by Kandas reaction but his jaw dropped when he saw the car. "Che. What are you waiting for? A invitation? Get in! Baka moyashi." Kanda snapped. Allen went in the car and finally figured that Kanda was driving him home. So he could be nice sometimes. Allen blushed a little when he told Kanda he lived in a apartment. When the two arrived at Allen's apartment Kanda got out. Allen looked confused. Kanda told the sprout that he wanted to come in. Allen couldn't stop him. They went in and sat down on the couch. Allen made some tea as Kanda checked out the place. "Cute place moyashi." Kanda commented as he continued looking everywhere. After the tea was done Allen sat down and started chatting with the Japanese teen. Kanda knew he also had feelings for the moyashi and vise versa but how would he let the sprout know? Allen starting blushed as Kanda started talking a out his family and personal stuff. Allen never knew Kanda's parents died and Kanda never Allen's father passed away. Allen heard a knock on the door. It was Lavi. "Hey bud! Whys Kanda here?" Lavi asked. "Oh... Well it was snowing so he offered to drive me home then he came in to chat." Allen tried to explane. Lavi smirked. " OHHHH! I see how it is well you to just CONTINUE WHATEVER YOU WHERE DOING!" Lavi said sarcastically while he left out the door. Allen flushed red and shut the door as he went back to go sit with Kanda.

Kanda looked outside. The snow slowed down. He got up and said goodbye to Allen. Allen looked a little sad that he had to go so soon but he did.

- ok so this is chap 2! I hope you liked! So um ya :3 plz review! :3 Natalie out~ :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Allen woke up the next day and got ready for school. He had his dangos and left his apartment. He walked to school with Lavi and Lenalee and walked in. All day Allen noticed Kanda was staring at him. He couldn't help but blush when he felt those dark orbs meeting his own silver ones. Every time he looked at Kanda his heart skipped a beat.

At the end of the day when they had gym Allen asked Lavi's opinion if he should wear the usual long sleeve to cover up his arm or if he should continue with short sleeve like yesterday. Lavi didn't seem to mind. He noticed Allen was blushing a little when he looked over at Kanda. Lavi smirked. "So, you got the hots for Kanda, hun?" Lavi asked Allen with a wide grin across his face. "Hun? Oh no no no no! I don't I swear!" Allen protested but Allen knew he was lying to himself. Allen knew he had feelings for Kanda but didn't know what to do about it. He didn't know if Kanda felt the same.

Allen walked into his math class and relized that he didn't do his math homework. He sat down next to Kanda and poked Kanda on the arm. "Che. What the fuck to do you want moyashi and don't touch me." Kanda replied to the poke. "Ummm.. I didn't do my math and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I don't want to get in trouble and is very stricken." Allen complained. "Tsk, Tsk. The moyashi didn't finish his homework." Kanda teased. "KANDA IM SERIOUS! I DON'T WANT TO GET SUSPENDED!" Allen whined. "Calm down sprout, you'll just get in trouble." Kanda assured. Allen felt a little better after hearing that.

came into the room "good morning class we will be taking up tour math now...hmmm... Why don't we start with you today Allen?" Allen gulped. 'Oh great just my lucky day today, Allen thought. "I'm sorry to inform you but umm..." Allen looked over at Kanda who just smirked at him. "I didn't do my math assignment" Allen finished.

After Allen was told to go to the princibles office to receive his punishment ,which was detention after school to clean 's office, he headed down the hallway to his doom.

- sorry this chap is kinda short :) um ya. Review plz guys and you guys are the best! :D thx for reading! Natalie out~ :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well, well, well. If it isn't you again Allen. What did you do this time that made have to come down here?" principle Reever asked. "I didn't do my math.." Allen replied blankly. "You'll have to clean 's office then as your punishment after school so arrange a ride for 6:30. And good luck." Reever stated. Allen nodded and left. "What's your punishment, moyashi?" Kanda asked. "THE NAMES ALLEN. And I have to clean 's office till 6:30." Allen replied a bit saddened. Allen heard Kanda mutter something but forgot about it and got changed for gym. Allen explained to Lavi his situation and Lavi just looked sad. Allen wondered why everyone was acting strange when he told them what he had to do after school... Until he saw the office. IT WAS FILTHY! Allen couldn't see the floor because it was covered in paper! He got to work and looked at the clock. It was 4:00. Another two and a half hours until he got to go home.

An hour passed and it seemed like Allen had done nothing. The office was still messy and he had put away a lot of papers. 'Its just to much' Allen thought to himself. He thought about calling Kanda... Wait why was he thinking about Kanda? He shuck the thought away and continued working. By the time there was only 30 minutes left he thought of how he was going to get home. He had no parents and Lavi and Lenalee where probably on a date so the only person he could call was Kanda. Allen thought about it for a second and picked up his phone.

"What do you need, Baka moyashi?" Kanda answered. "Well umm... I have no ride home.." Allen replied. "So?" Kanda asked bluntly. "Well..." Allen fumbled. "Spit it moyashi!" Kanda demanded.'"Ok, can you pick me up?" Allen finally blurted out. "No." Kanda declined and hung up. Allen was disappointed. He had no choice but to walk home in the cold snow. He got his things and set off. Allen was about a quarter home when he saw a car pull up next to him. His window rolled down and he saw Kanda. "Get in, moyashi. You think I would let you walk home in weather like this?" Kanda spoke. Allen flushed. He quietly walked up to the car and sat next to Kanda. "Thank you, Kanda." Allen smiled. "Che" was all that Kanda said. "Erm...Kanda?" Allen said after awhile. "What is it, sprout?" Kanda replied. "Well I was wondering if I can see you know.. your house?" Allen asked with a smile. "Che. Fine." Kanda replied. Kanda noticed hat Allen was shivering. He leaned over and gave Allen a kiss on the cheek. Allen turned around and blushed. At least he was warm now, Kanda thought.

They finally arrived at Kanda's house. Allen was still blushing. He didn't understand why Kanda kissed him. He thought Kanda hated him. Maybe his feelings changed? Allen knew he had feelings for Kanda but he didn't know if he felt the same. Kanda showed him around his house. It was really nice and modern. It was really clean, you could tell Kanda wasn't a messy person. It was finally time for Allen to go, so he got his stuff and left. Kanda almost stopped him but he knew that Kanda Yuu would never do something like that.

Allen left but he was surprised to see someone on the way home.

-Ohhhhhhh :) I'm not good with fight seens for next chap so beware... XD REVIEW! Natalie out~ :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hello, boy." said a dark figure as it approached Allen. Allen gulped as to he knew exactly who it was. "H-Hello T-tyki." Allen studded. "You ready to finish where we left off?" Tyki questioned. Allen blanked out. He didn't know what to say. All of the sudden Tyki lunged forward towards Allen and stabbed him in the stomach. Allen let out a shriek of pain and crimson blood stained the ground.

As Kanda shut the door he could of thought he heard a scream. He wasnt sure but if it was Allen he would regret it. He quickly grabbed mugen and a coat and set off to find Allen. He tried to remember where Allen lived so he could find the way he went. All of the sudden he saw Allen all bloody with a big gash in his stomach. He got a quick glance of Tyki before he said something in Allen's ear and left. Kanda quickly ran over to Allen holding him in his arms. He didn't know what to do. Allen's apartment was to far away so picked him up bridal style and went back to his house. He could of swore he heard Allen saying his name but he couldn't be sure. By the time they got back it was 9:00 pm and Allen was still unconscious. Kanda wondered how the boy could look so peaceful in his sleep. He laid Allen down on his bed and sat next to him. Hours passed before Allen finally woke up."K-Kanda? What h-happened?" Allen stuttered before he coughed out some blood.

Kanda sighed in relief for the moyashi being alive. Kanda grabbed him and pulled him closer. Allen blushed. "Are you okay? Do you still hurt?" Kanda asked with a worried look in his eyes. "Well... My stomach st-" Allen was. It off with Kanda kissing him. Kanda pulled back. "Don't talk." Kanda whispered. Allen knew Kanda had a kind side but he didn't know he would be able to see it. Allen nodded his head.

Kanda took Allen's hand and brought him to the bath room. He pulled up Allen's shirt and inspected his wound. He patched it up and started wiping the blood from his body. Allen was shocked with the samurai's reaction. He blushed and watched him work. "Moyashi... What did Tyki say to you? I noticed that when he said it you had a look on your face." asked Kanda. Allen blushed. He didn't know if he wanted to tell Kanda or not. Kanda kissed him again. This time it was more of a fierce kiss. Allen never got the urge to pull him off. He like the feeling of Kanda kissing him. "Tell me." Kanda said while looking at Allen straight in the eyes. Allen's lips where soft and warm. Though Kanda could taste blood, he liked the feeling of Allen's lips and his crashing together. "All that Tyki said was your lucky your b-boyfriend came to get you" Allen said while looking to see if he could read Kanda's emotions. There where none. It was as if it was true that they where together even though they weren't. Allen thought about Kanda being his boyfriend. Kanda smirked.

- oh. My. God. I'm finally done. I couldn't think of anything for this chapter. Wow. ;) plz review! Natalie out~ :)  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kanda smirked. Kanda didn't even know what he was doing anymore. Whenever he's around Allen he acts strange. Allen stared at Kanda. They kinda had a little staring contest until Kanda made the first move and jumped on Allen. They kissed, a deep kiss. Allen didn't want to push back.

He felt Kanda's smooth lips touch his. Kanda's tongue traced Allen's lips asking for a entrance. Allen was kissing back and his lips parted for a second while Kanda's tongue got into his mouth.

They lost track of time and it was already 11:30 pm. Finally Allen pushed Kanda off. "... I think I should go n-" Allen was cut off with Kanda's finger on his mouth. "Spend the night here. Your injured." Was all Kanda said before he slipped Allen into his bed and got in next to him.

Allen had trouble sleeping that night. He couldn't stop questioning himself why he kissed Kanda back earlier. Damn, he wanted to do more to those soft lips but he knew he never would. He shuffled a little bit at the thought.

Then it struck him.

How come Kanda kissed him in the first place? And better yet, CARE for him? He knew he hatted him, but then why? He turned over to face Kanda. He didn't know what to do anymore. He stared at Kanda until he feel asleep.

Kanda woke up to something warm and soft cuddling on his bare chest. He looked under the covers to see a mob of white hair. Then he remembered what happened yesterday. Why did he kiss the bean? Ya he had feelings for him but he didn't know it would go THAT far. And why did the bean kiss back? He didn't even struggle. Kanda smirked. He had figured it out. They both had feelings for each other but just didn't know how to say it.

Kanda got up silently, to not wake the sprout, and headed for the shower. He thought he heard Allen say his name once or twice, but he would think about that later. He hopped in the shower and turned it on cold.

Allen woke up to the sound of a shower. Then he remembered he was at Kanda's house. He herd the shower stop as he looked at the bathroom door.

- this went by fast. :3 well um hopped you liked and plz review! AND you guys are teh best! Thx for everything! Natalie out~ :)  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kanda came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and beads of water in his hair. Allen just stared. "Like what you see, moyashi?" Kanda asked with a wide smirk spread across his face. Allen's face turned bright red as he quickly looked down. Kanda went across the room and got some clothes. He went to the bathroom got changed and brushed his hair. Allen was already dressed so he sat on Kanda's bed and waited for instructions.

Allen got up and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out some soba, considering that's the only thing Kanda eats. He made his way to the table and sat down. After Kanda was ready he went and sat down next to Allen. They ate in silence until Kanda was the first one to speak. "Moyashi, how come when your sleeping you always call out to me?" Kanda asked with a confused look in his eyes. "The names ALLEN! BaKanda!" Allen snaped. Kanda grabbed Allen's chin and looked into his eyes. "Answer the question." Kanda said in a cold tone. Allen gulped. He didn't even know why he called out to Kanda. "Umm...I d-dont know.." Allen stammered. Kanda released his grip around Allen's chin. Allen looked down at his food. Kanda did the same until Allen got up and went for the door. "Where do you think your going, moyashi?" Kanda asked. "Well I can't live here. I have to go home." Allen answered. Kanda grabbed his wrist and smirked. "Have you forgotten?" Kanda said with that smirk still in his face. 'Forget what?' Allen thought.

Kanda lifted up Allen's shirt. He pointed to his wound. Allen was shocked. He had forgotten he had that wound. He went and sat down again realizing he can't leave with that gash in his stomach. "The Noah might be targeting you still, and with this wound you won't be able to fight". Kanda said as he began to eat. Allen wondered why the Noah wanted him anyway. "Kanda, why do you think the Noah want me? They've been silent for awhile. " Allen asked Kanda. "Che. Who wouldn't want a sexy boy like you? Gee, even I want you" Kanda said with a smirk on his face. Allen thought Kanda was being sarcastic but he couldn't find that look in his eyes. He was telling the truth. Allen gapped trying to process what was just said. "Oh shut your mouth moyashi. I know you like me." Was all Kanda could say before Allen started. "WHAAA? NO I DONT! I REALLY DON-" Allen was cut off with Kanda's finger on his mouth. "Quiet down! You'll wake the neighbors! Baka moyashi" Kanda said with his finger still on Allen's mouth, but nothing helped. "BUT I D-" This time Allen was cut off with Kanda's lips. It was a simple kiss, 'Hmp. So he wants to play this way hun?' Allen thought as he depend the kiss.

-THIS TOOK FOREVER. But it's done now! :3 this us really bad. BUT DONT FORGET ITS MY FIRST FAN FICTION! um I hope you liked and don't forget to review! Natalie out!~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Allen depend the kiss until Kanda fell over. Allen was on top of Kanda until Kanda got he upper hand. He flipped so Allen was on the bottom. "Che. You think you can have the upper hand, hun?" Kanda said with a smirk. Allen growled as he slowly got up. Kanda fixed his clothes and ruffled Allen's hair. "Your to innocent" Kanda said as he said while he also got up. "Please, i LET you have upper hand so psh" Allen said as he fixed his hair. 'We'll see about that' Kanda said to himself as he stared at Allen. "OH. MY. GOD. do we have school today?" Allen exclaimed as he rushed around Kanda's house. "Che. Calm down moyashi we have school tomorrow and will you stop running around? I PREFER my house clean." Kanda snapped back. Allen stopped with Kanda's foot tripping him, as he fell face down to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"Allen yelled as he turned his body to look up at Kanda. "Its punishment" Kanda answered with a amusing tone in his voice. "For what? BaKanda." Allen said confusingly. "Che. For saying you LET me get the upper hand when you didn't" Kanda said with a smirk. Allen got up and stared at Kanda. 'DING DONG'. 'Oh crap, what am I supposed to do with the bean if it's that baka usagi?' Kanda thought to himself. He pushed Allen into the closet and gave him the signal to shut up. Allen obeyed. Kanda went and opened the door.

Allen looked at his watch. 9:24 am. Allen read as he looked through ALL of Kanda's stuff. He peeked through a hole in the closet and saw who it was. It was Lavi. "Hey bud!" Lavi said as he lunged on Kanda and wrapped his arms around his shoulder. "Get the fuck off me" Kanda said while he gave Lavi a death stare. "Aw Yuu! That's not a very nice way to treat your friend!" Lavi exclaimed as he got pushed off of Kanda. The simple Che came from Kanda's lips. "Do you know where Allen-chan is?" Lavi asked with a worried look on his face. "We where supposed to go out last night but he didn't answer". "Che. How the hell am I supposed to know where the moyashi is?" Kanda answered. Allen was expecting a 'ya he's in my closet, we just made out' sort of thing but luckily Kanda wasn't that dumb. Or was he?

-This chapter took solo long! Oh my gosh. Well it's done now! Plz review! :3 Natalie out!~ :)  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'What do I do if Lavi finds me!' Allen thought to himself. He watched closely through the crack and kept silent. OH. CRAP. A spider started crawling down the closet door. And it wasn't a small one, it was HUGE! Allen was terrified by spiders. He tried moving back silently but no luck. He had no choice but to come out and use his famous poker face. He crashed open the door and jumped out making claws with his hands as if to scare someone. "What the fuck?" Kanda roared. Allen winked at him to stay cool. "Why where you in Yuu's closet Allen?" Lavi said with confusion in his eyes. "Well" Allen began, "I was planning to scare Kanda once I got into his room for always calling me a moyashi". Lavi died laughing. "AHAHAHA! G-GOOD ONE ALLEN! I SH-SHOULD TRY THAT!" Lavi laughed. "Heh heh..." Allen murmured while scratching the back of his head. Kanda finally got the hint of what Allen was doing. "Che. Even if you tried to scare me you wouldn't" Kanda said with a smirk of his face. Allen glared at Kanda and he returned the stare. You could basically see hells flames around them until Lavi pushed them apart. There was an awkward silence until Lavi got an idea. "Hey! Why don't we go shopping? It's almost Christmas and I like to get my presents early!" Lavi said while jumping up and down excitedly. "Sure!" Allen said with a smile. "Bah-humbug" Kanda said with an annoyed look on his face. "OH COME ON YUU! Don't be !" Lavi yelled at Kanda. Before Allen knew it the three of them where out the door. The three of them where having a good time until they walked into a store for women. Kanda had flung a sexy hot pink thong at Allen and it landed on his head. They had a little brawl and then they where kicked out so for the rest of the day they have been ignoring each other. "What time is it?" Allen asked with a frown. "9:37 and why so gloomy Allen?" Lavi replied with a worried look in his eyes. Allen simply looked over at Kanda then back at Lavi. "Oh" Lavi simply stated as they walked around town in the snow. "Che. I think we should go now " Kanda stated while turning around before hearing the others. Allen shrugged to Lavi and said goodbye while Lavi ran home. Allen had to follow Kanda because there houses where in the same direction. When Allen caught up with Kanda, Allen looked down and walked next to him. Kanda looked over and saw Allen looking down. He grabbed Allen's hand and smiled at him. If looks could kill Allen would have died. Allen's face was as bright as a tomato. He smiled back before coming closer to Kanda. He was warm, while Allen was cold. "How can you stay so warm in the winter Kanda?" Allen asked looking up at him with huge eyes. "I stay warm because your beside me" Kanda said with a smile. Allen's blush depend. "What if I'm not next to you?" Allen asked. "Then I feel cold and sorrowful" Kanda answered. Allen's heart thumped. Was Kanda his boyfriend? Was he gay? What's going on! He needed to know if they had a relationship. "Um...Kanda?" Allen looked up at him again. "Yah?" Kanda looked over at him. "Well um... do we have... a... relationship? Like um.. you know what I mean!" Allen said quietly with his face all red. Kanda smirked and kissed him on the forehead. "Of course we do silly moyashi!" Kanda said after the kiss. Allen smiled. Allen sneezed as he looked at Kanda. Kanda pulled him towards his chest as he brushed the snow off his head. "Dont catch a cold and be careful on the way home. I have to leave you here unless you want to spend the night at my house again" Kanda said while hugging the moyashi. "I would like to but... I have my school supply's at my apartment. Why don't we make plans for tomorrow after school?" Allen suggested. Kanda nodded in agreement. Before leaving he gave Allen a passionet kiss on the lips. Allen waved goodbye and started walking home. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. When he got in he shut the door and put his bags down. He looked through the presents. Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Komui, and Lavi. All he needed was Kanda and he was done. He got changed in his pjs and went to sleep.

-OMG! This went by really fast! It feels like I'm on the opposite of writing block! I can't stop writing! Well um enjoy and review! Natalie out~:)? he he sorry my friend showed me these.. :) 


End file.
